A Beautiful Mind
by desertwolf4
Summary: Reid/Hotch. Reid is alone in a hotel room in Alaska, confused about why Morgan would not want to room with him and Hotch turns up to comfort him.


**Author's Note:** Finally! I wrote something for my favorite TV series (more favorite than Supernatural). The one, the only CRIMINAL MINDS! I do love the series so, especially Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Aaron Hotchner, and love them even more as a couple.

**This takes place during 'Exit Wounds' due to one specific scene. It's not so much a spoiler for the episode as...well telling you which episode this takes place during.**

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid looked around the room as he flicked the light on. He figured that he should be happy, he was in the state of Alaska, one of the most beautiful places on earth, and yet the young agent found himself worrying. Yes, he was on a case and that was the only reason he was even there in the small lodge in Alaska, but the worry and weight of the pressure they were all under was getting to him. Not to mention the sense of fear that was coming from each citizen was overwhelming. But what made Reid even more upset, even more confused was why would Morgan not want to room with him, weren't they friends? Was it something he said? Something he did? Did he smell? As Spencer put his duffle bag down on the bed a sigh passed over his lips. It was something that he knew would continue to bother him even if it meant not sleeping.

He got into his pajamas, just a t-shirt and flannel pants, before he got onto the bed and opened the book he had brought with him to read. It was a book of poems, including _The Parliament of Fowles_, the poem his mother would read to him when he was little. His eyes scanned the page, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he read, giving him the look of a college or grad student relaxing and enjoying what little free time he had. It was a comforting thing, reading when there was little else to do, when he was alone, it allowed him the escape from the horrors that they would soon be face. Another day another person killing people for some reason that the team would find out and that little piece of information would help them to stop and catch the unsub.

There was a soft knock at the door and Reid glanced up from his book. "Come in," he called to whoever it was behind the door. He watched as the door opened to reveal Hotch, standing there looking at Reid. "Oh, Hotch is there something you need?" Reid asked, closing the book and setting it down on the table beside him, giving the other man a curious look.

The older agent shook his head and moved over to Reid's bed. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the edge of the bed and Reid nodded. Hotch carefully sat down and gave Reid a worried look. "Something is troubling you Spencer. Is it what Morgan said downstairs?"

It shouldn't surprise Reid at how easy that it was for Hotch to read him like the pages of the book he had been just reading, not after spending so much time working with the other agent, but perhaps 'working with' wasn't the right way to put it. In a relationship with was more fitting… "No, nothing is wrong Aaron," he said in a soft voice.

"Reid."

"Yes?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." The look he received from Hotch was stern and Reid shrunk under his gaze. "Okay so I was upset and confused by what Morgan said. I thought we were friends…but…" Reid shook his head. "I'm putting too much thought into it, we're all tired and in need of rest. Rooming is set and people are happy with where they are."

"Everyone except you," Hotch said meeting Reid's gaze, his hand resting on the bed near Reid's knee.

"I'm fine with it Aaron, honestly."

"You're lying again."

Reid glanced down, finding it hard to look at Hotch. The desire to pull the other man onto the bed and hug him, to curl up in his arms was growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment that Hotch was in the room with him. He was so close that all Reid had to do was reach out and Reid was so sure that he would be able to stroke his cheek, but instead he let his hand rest over Hotch's. "I'm not, I'm fine with what happened Aaron, more so now that you're here…"

"I still don't believe you," Hotch said, but the soft smile on his lips reassured Reid that Hotch was not all that serious. "But you are lucky about one thing Agent Reid." Hotch climbed onto the bed next to Reid and slipped an arm around his waist.

"And what is that?"

"Rossi snores," Hotch whispered, pressing his lips to Reid's temple. "Wouldn't sleep in that room with him without earplugs and regrettably I forgot mine." Reid laughed softly, leaning into the embrace, his head resting on Hotch's shoulder. "If you are thinking that there must be something wrong with you for Morgan to not want to room with you then stop right here and now Reid."

"I wasn't thinking that," Reid mumbled, his eyes closed. It made him feel safe and loved. In reality, that was what he had been thinking, but somehow, for some reason when he was around Hotch, he was able to think otherwise. However, when Reid was alone the fear would return, the fear of his own mind that could possibly someday betray him…like how his mother's had. Reid loved his mother more than anything, yet his fear would keep him up at night and put up the walls that he used to keep his emotions in check. And it made him wonder, even though it was an irrational belief, that Hotch would leave if anything did happen; that Hotch would leave him in an institution like how Reid had done with his mom.

"Spencer?" Reid opened his eyes and glanced up at Hotch just before Hotch pressed his lips to Reid's in a soft, loving kiss. "There is nothing wrong with you Reid. Morgan is being foolish and we're all tired."

"Not what I'm thinking about Aaron," he said softly, pressing closer to the other man who instantly pulled Reid close, arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. "What if…I become like my mother?" Reid asked softly, and when no response came from Hotch, Reid fisted the older man's shirt. "I'm afraid…that my mind will betray me, and what if Morgan can see that? What if-" His words were stopped short when Hotch pressed a finger to Reid's lips and shook his head.

"Hush Spencer, you are getting yourself worked up over nothing." Hotch placed his hand on Reid's cheek, and turned his face so that they were looking into each others eyes. A smile formed on the man's lips as he gazed into the eyes of his lover. "You have a beautiful mind Spencer Reid. Simply beautiful. You have nothing to worry about Spencer. I'll love you and stay by you no matter what happens alright?"

Reid leaned his face into the touch. "I…love you too Aaron," his voice was soft, and tired when he spoke, his eyes closed once again.

"And think of it this way, now you don't have to worry about sharing a room with someone who snores," Hotch whispered as he pulled Reid into a warm hug again. A laugh escaped Reid's lips as he settled down in Hotch's arms. He was content to have someone in the room to sleep with, but he was very happy that it would be SSA Aaron Hotchner, the man he loved.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
